


Антон Павлович

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Антон Павлович

Антон Павлович Чирков, кандидат филологических наук, для друзей Тоха, для интернет-знакомых Энтони, для коллег по кафедре Антон Павлович или Антоша, в левой руке держит свой член, а пальцами правой торопливо водит по тачпаду ноутбука.  
В «Живом Журнале», в сообществе «nemodel_ru», пометив тэгом «boys», незнакомый Антону Павловичу пользователь выложил фотографии, которые вынудили Антона Павловича почти машинально оттянуть резинку фланелевых домашних брюк и запустить туда руку.

Антон Павлович не любит гей-порно и фотографии моделей, его раздражают тщательно выращенные мышцы, ему не нравится блеск косметики на телах и лицах, ему становится противно от наигранных, неестественных поз на фотографиях и от неживых, механических стонов и вздохов на видео, перемежающихся шлепками и хлюпаньем.  
Антон Павлович любит естественность.  
У него богатая фантазия, ему не нужно, чтобы все-все-все было видно, ему нужно только, чтобы его воображение получило пищу, кусочек, крошку пищи — дальше оно справляется само. Поэтому Антон Павлович подписан на сообщества любительских фотографий, на блоги непрофессиональных фотографов, на пользователей, которые часто выкладывают собственные портреты.  
Сейчас Антон Павлович рассматривает страницу с серией таких фотографий: проматывает ее то вверх, то вниз, жадно и внимательно изучает мальчика, хорошо если совершеннолетнего, снятого, видимо, приятелем или подружкой на крыше в старом центре: задний план заполнен такими же крышами, бурыми, ободранными, пыльными после зимы, бледное небо исчерчено проводами, и совсем в углу бликует, почти засвечивая край фотографии, купол Исаакиевского собора.

Антон Павлович любит свой город, но сейчас ему не до пейзажа: его внимание сосредоточено на модели. Слегка угловатый, но все же гибкий юноша, едва вышедший из подросткового возраста, позирует так явно и неумело, как может позировать только непрофессиональная модель: опирается локтями на выступ какой-то кирпичной будки, потом сидит на этом выступе, свесив одну ногу и подтянув к груди другую, с наигранной задумчивостью глядя в небо, потом смотрит прямо в камеру, насмешливо прищурившись, зажав в углу рта сигарету. Видимо, на крыше уже тепло, несмотря на раннюю весну, — или модель готова ради съемки на подвиги: у мальчика распахнут ворот рубашки, закатаны рукава, а на последней фотографии, где он лежит на пологом скате крыши, согнув одну ногу в колене и подложив руки под голову, рубашка и вовсе расстегнута, и между разошедшимися полами видна бледная кожа, видна выступающая под кожей линия ребер, видна даже темная точка пупка.  
Антон Павлович облизывает губы, дышит мелко и часто, двигает левой рукой все быстрее: он не успел придумать никаких дополнительных картин, но ему хватает и того, что он увидел на экране ноутбука, чтобы через пару минут торопливых движений вздрогнуть, облегченно выдохнуть, откинуться на спинку кресла и так посидеть с закрытыми глазами — а потом брезгливо вытереть руку об изнанку штанов и прокрутить страницу до конца.  
Внизу, под фотографиями, оказывается, есть приписка. «X-post to spb_roofs», — приписал автор поста, а еще добавил: «на фотках мой френд sandro93, если хотите моар фоток, проситесь к нему под замок. ;-)»

Антон Павлович, как будто влекомый непреодолимой силой, механически щелкает по ссылке, открывает профиль «Сандро»: ну конечно, девяносто третий год рождения, на аватаре — собственная фотография, похоже, из этого же сета: мальчик улыбается, глядя в сторону, и выглядит здесь куда более естественно, чем там, где старательно принимает позы; в интересах у «Сандро» — музыка, туризм, вечеринки, Бегбедер, Гибсон, Пелевин, журнал «Афиша», сериалы «Теория большого взрыва» и «Декстер», позерские фразы и романтические занятия — «гулять по крышам», «дао, не выраженное словами», «live fast, die young» — и еще два десятка пунктов, свойственных как минимум половине его ровесников из тех, у кого есть аккаунт в «Живом Журнале». В списке друзей у «Сандро» около трехсот человек, сам он в друзьях у полутысячи читателей.

Антон Павлович морщится, качает головой, хмыкает, потешаясь сам над собой, — а потом подводит мышку к иконке и добавляет sandro93 в друзья. И только после этого заходит в блог. В первой же записи, датированной две тысячи двенадцатым годом — чтобы она подольше повисела наверху — «Сандро» сообщает всем, кто заглянет в блог, что ему интересно только то, что происходит с ним и вокруг него, поэтому обсуждать популярные в ЖЖ темы он не любит и не будет; что в своем ЖЖ он пишет обо всем подряд и ни о чем на самом деле; что если кто-нибудь хочет смотреть его фотографии, то пусть напишет ему в личку, потому что просто в ответ «Сандро» не френдит — слишком много ботов развелось; и что этот пост датирован двенадцатым годом потому, что в двенадцатом будет конец света, а если не будет, то «Сандро» просто сменит дату в посте.

Антон Павлович невольно улыбается, отмечает для себя, что пишет Сандро грамотно, хотя изрядно небрежен с запятыми, и прокручивает блог ниже, к повседневным записям. Из этих записей следует, что Сандро живет насыщенной, но довольно бестолковой жизнью: где-то учится, хотя и без энтузиазма (в записях упоминаются пропущенные лекции и случайно посещенные семинары, но нет никакой конкретики), проводит время в клубах и с друзьями и строит планы умотать после сессии в Крым с компанией то ли однокурсников, то ли просто приятелей, которые там же в комментариях ставят смайлики, жалуются, что до лета еще далеко, и передают приветы друг другу друг от друга и от каких-то общих знакомых.

Антон Павлович просматривает три последние страницы журнала — записи похожи одна на другую, в комментариях иногда встречаются ссылки на записи, закрытые для посторонних, — с приписками вроде «я, кстати, старые фотографии залил — гляньте, это мы с ребятами на дамбу в прошлом году ездили, когда еще Рост чуть об камни не убился». Антон Павлович облизывает губы, открывает в отдельном окне собственный профиль и изучает его так критически, как не изучал никогда.  
Журнал заведен несколько лет назад — с тех пор в нем накопилось около трехсот записей и почти нет комментариев. Год рождения не указан: пусть думают, что хотят. На аватаре — картина Магритта «Запрещенное изображение»: человек, стоящий спиной к наблюдателю, смотрит в зеркало, но в зеркале отражается его затылок. В интересах — в основном литература, русская и зарубежная; авторское кино; мемуары и письма; фотоискусство; эротика («Может быть, убрать?» — думает Антон Павлович, но потом решает оставить); Финский залив, Карелия, тишина, одиночество.  
В ленте друзей — сообщества с фотографиями, самые разные; известные пользователи-«тысячники»: Антон Павлович любит читать интернет-скандалы, хотя сам в них не участвует; сообщества, посвященные чтению и обсуждению прочитанного.  
Никого из знакомых, коллег, бывших однокурсников: для них у Антона Павловича есть другой блог, почти пустой. Впрочем, этот — такой же: Антон Павлович сохраняет в нем наиболее понравившиеся фотографии, но в приватном режиме, так что случайный пользователь, зайдя в его блог, увидит разве что несколько редких записей о прочитанных книгах и давних поездках.  
Список «в друзьях у» скрыт: в нем почти одни боты — или странные незнакомые пользователи, зачем-то подписавшиеся на почти пустой журнал и молчащие.

Антон Павлович возвращается к профилю «Сандро» и открывает страницу с формой отправки личного сообщения. Через несколько минут, так и не написав ни строчки, он встает из-за стола и отправляется сперва в ванную — вымыть руки, а потом на кухню — там на подоконнике лежат пачка сигарет и зажигалка, хотя курит Антон Павлович очень редко. Сейчас он закуривает, приоткрывает окно, впуская влажный холодный мартовский воздух, и смотрит на мокрые крыши Васильевского острова, составляя в голове письмо.  
«Я хотел бы посмотреть другие ваши фотографии?» Глупо, слишком в лоб, и сам Антон Павлович никогда бы не стал открывать свой блог неизвестному пользователю с невнятными записями. «Я видел фотографии в сообществе, и хотел бы…» То же самое. Антон Павлович безнадежно смотрит на крыши, скользит взглядом вдоль провисающих проводов, спотыкается глазами о заколоченные выходы с чердаков, вспоминает, как в сообществе spb_roofs завидуют тем, кому удалось забраться на закрытые, недоступные крыши с лучшими ракурсами для съемки.  
Потом выкидывает сигарету, закрывает окно, возвращается к ноутбуку и решительно опускает руки на клавиатуру.  
«Привет, — пишет он, — извини за дурацкий вопрос, но в немодели на днях съемка была — это что за крыша? Возле Восстания где-то? Неужели там не все закрыто еще? А то я такой вид уже не первый год ищу. Если не в тему, извини, просто подумал, вдруг тебе не влом будет спалить адресок?»  
И отправляет сообщение, резко стукнув по тачпаду.

До вечера Антон Павлович не находит себе места. Он решает затеять уборку в квартире, но каждые десять минут подходит к компьютеру, чтобы проверить почту — независимо объясняя сам себе, что кто-нибудь из студентов может прислать ему не сданную вовремя курсовую или задать вопрос по поводу ближайшего семинара; в итоге за несколько часов он успевает только помыть скопившуюся посуду, подмести пол и вынести мусор, а потом решает, что сантехника еще достаточно чистая, чтобы ее мыть. Ненадолго Антон Павлович отвлекается от мыслей о почте, вспомнив, как мама мыла полы через день, а унитаз драила раз в неделю, и чувствует смутную вину. Она усиливается при мысли о том, что в ближайшее время нужно будет съездить на кладбище, навести там порядок после зимы, — но делать этого очень не хочется, ехать далеко, неудобно, а возясь с тряпками и мусорным пакетом вокруг памятника, Антон Павлович почему-то чувствует себя неловко и нелепо. Воспоминание о чувстве неловкости странным образом возвращает его мысли к ожидаемому сообщению, и Антон Павлович в очередной раз проверяет почту.

В папке «Входящие» лежит личное сообщение от пользователя Sandro93. Тачпад не слушается, курсор дрожит, и Антон Павлович, чертыхнувшись, подключает к ноутбуку старую мышку. Сперва он видит аватарку, к которой уже успел привыкнуть, — рассеянную улыбку и невнимательный взгляд в сторону — а потом читает ответ: «Не вопрос лови адрес, только там раз на раз не приходится» — дальше следует ненужное Антону Павловичу подробное объяснение того, как пробраться на упомянутую крышу, а в конце то, на что Антон Павлович и надеялся — вопрос, предполагающий дальнейшую переписку: «а ты что, тоже фотограф что ли? :-)»

Второе письмо получается уже легче: Антон Павлович честно пишет, что сам снимает редко, но любит рассматривать фотографии, особенно те, в которых видна жизнь; признается, что ему понравился фотосет, выложенный в сообществе приятелем Сандро, и спрашивает, сопровождая вопрос смайликом, можно ли попасть в список его друзей, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии.  
«Зафрендил, смотри :-) — приходит ответ через минуту. — Только не пугайся, там и с пьянок фотографии есть, и вообще… :-)»  
Таинственное многоточие после «и вообще» заставляет Антона Павловича открыть журнал Сандро немедленно. Теперь ему видно множество постов с фотографиями — и Антон Павлович открывает одну страницу за другой, торопясь и путаясь во вкладках браузера.

Следующие два часа проходят в полубредовом тумане, в тяжелом табачном дыму: Антон Павлович приносит с кухни сигареты и старое блюдце вместо пепельницы и просматривает бесконечное количество фотографий, застывшие картинки чужой жизни, залитые солнечным или электрическим светом, сумеречные, полутемные и совсем темные, качественные и четкие или смазанные, размытые, с неудачным ракурсом.  
Очевидно, что Сандро любит фотографироваться. Очевидно, что он совсем не умеет это делать. При этом он невероятно фотогеничен. Ломкие, неестественные позы, напряженное выражение лица, до смешного искусственная небрежность — все это вызывает у Антона Павловича чувство умиления, смешанного с весельем: так смотрят на щенка, который пытается вести себя как взрослая собака — набычивается, широко расставляет лапы и делает вид, будто сейчас басовито залает, но издает только смешной тонкий визг. Фотогеничность Сандро лучше всего видна на тех фотографиях, где он не позирует: случайно ли его поймали в кадр, снимая кого-то другого, или подкарауливали намеренно — но на таких фотографиях Сандро выглядит по-настоящему красивым.

Антон Павлович сохраняет едва ли не каждую вторую фотографию — чувствуя себя почти преступником, почти вором, но все же не в состоянии прекратить: вот Сандро смеется, откидывая голову, держа в руках бутылку минералки, из которой расплескивается веером капель вода; вот он в самом углу фотографии, обняв колени, уткнув в них подбородок, слушает гитариста, которого, очевидно, и снимал фотограф; вот он внимательно смотрит вверх, ветер треплет его волосы, за ним видны гранитные плиты, кусок решетки, желтая стена дома — вероятно, фотография сделана на катере, который возит туристов по городским каналам.  
В одном из постов, который называется «Пьянка на заливе», Антон Павлович натыкается на фотографию спящего Сандро: волосы рассыпались по лицу так, что хочется их сдуть или отвести со лба, рот приоткрыт и в уголках губ прячется едва уловимая, неизвестно кому или чему адресованная улыбка. Антон Павлович не сразу замечает, что поглаживает себя поверх домашних брюк — а заметив, закрывает глаза и представляет, будто Сандро спит рядом, на разобранной тахте, в мятых простынях, едва прикрытый углом одеяла, уставший, но улыбающийся во сне так же неуловимо и безмятежно.  
Кончив, Антон Павлович чувствует себя таким грязным, что в ванную отправляется почти бегом.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, экран ноутбука как раз гаснет, и несколько секунд Антон Павлович думает, не лечь ли спать — но потом решает все же просмотреть еще несколько постов. Он уже забрался глубоко в журнал Сандро и читает записи годовой давности — но страниц впереди еще много. Перейдя на следующую, Антон Павлович на мгновение замирает, оцепенев, как будто по спине вдруг пробежал сквозняк. «Ахтунг, прон» — написано в названии очередного поста, и за этими словами стоит смайлик с десятком закрывающих скобок.  
Непослушными пальцами Антон Павлович давит на мышку, открывая пост.  
На фотографиях Сандро кривляется.  
Сандро облизывает бутылку пива, Сандро расстегивает рубашку и гладит себя по груди, Сандро складывает губы бантиком и заводит глаза к небу; каждая фотография сопровождается коротким комментарием вроде «я очень старался!», «а тут я неотразим!» и так далее. Антон Павлович испытывает одновременно острое возбуждение — более эмоциональное, чем физиологическое, — и такое же острое омерзение: ему не нравится Сандро, изображающий гея-проститутку, ему нравится Сандро в максимально естественном виде — но на кривляющегося Сандро можно дрочить без всякого стыда.

Неожиданно очередная фотография выбивает его из колеи: Сандро на ней не один. Он по-прежнему изображает черт знает что, но рядом, положив руку ему на плечо, стоит какой-то его приятель, уже встречавшийся раньше на других фотографиях: хмурый, широкоплечий и неуловимо похожий на гопника.  
«Витек не хотел выходить из шкафа! — написано под фотографией. — Но я его уговорил!»  
Антон Павлович убеждает себя, что это просто шутка; мальчик по имени Витек очевидно недоволен происходящим; не может быть, чтобы он был геем; да и Сандро-то вряд ли, — одергивает себя Антон Павлович, в глубине души прекрасно понимая, насколько глупо ревновать мальчишку, несколько часов назад увиденного на фотографиях в интернете, к другому мальчишке, просто стоящему рядом с ним.  
Он быстро просматривает комментарии: смайлики и сообщения вроде «ржунимагу» или «ахтунг, пидоры!)))))))» действуют на него успокаивающе. Наконец он доходит до комментария от пользователя «vik_torrr», сурового короткого комментария — «уебан ты, Сашок» — и успокаивается окончательно.

Готовясь ко сну, Антон Павлович почти с ужасом ждет того мгновения, когда события дня начнут мелькать в голове сухими кадрами кинохроники, без флера объяснений и оправданий, представая такими, какими они были на самом деле. Он и так знает, что увидит — но все же не хочет видеть, как он, тридцатилетний университетский преподаватель, онанирует на фотографии студента; сейчас Антон Павлович думает, что пользоваться для своих нужд специально созданными порнографическими материалами было бы и честнее, и разумнее, но до сих пор ему казалось, что он не совершает ничего предосудительного: иногда мальчики на случайно найденных фотографиях вызывали в нем определенный душевный трепет, а не только волнение физиологического свойства, но никогда этот трепет не был настолько невыносимым.  
Антон Павлович выключает свет, ложится на тахту и покорно смотрит в потолок, ожидая, когда демон совести придет терзать его. Однако вместо этого перед ним раскрывается веер фотографий — сейчас Антон Павлович видит их бумажными, а не цифровыми, и почему-то черно-белыми, слегка мутными и слишком резкими, не сохранившими ни медового оттенка русых волос Сандро, ни серо-зеленого цвета глаз, однако эти черно-белые снимки кажутся ему странным образом еще более живыми, когда скользят перед глазами, постепенно превращаясь в дерганую старомодную киноленту, фильм одного актера: Сандро опять смеется, запрокидывая голову, Сандро стоит, раскинув руки, на неровном камне, и за спиной у него море, Сандро сидит на траве, держа в одной руке шампур с шашлыком, в другой пластиковый стаканчик с вином, и плечом прижимает к уху телефон… Антон Павлович проваливается в замерший кадр, падает сквозь мелькающие белые пятна и штрихи, выныривает в солнечный летний день и стоит, никем не замеченный, а может быть, и вовсе невидимый, наблюдая за мальчиком и ощущая одновременно радость от созерцания этой картины и горечь от того, что ему в ней места нет.  
Больше он ничего из сна не запоминает.

На следующий день Антон Павлович просыпается рано: обычно в выходные он спит долго, но сегодня его вздергивает с постели нервное волнение, требующее выхода и не находящее его. Антон Павлович идет на кухню, ломает несколько спичек, пытаясь разжечь газ в старой двухконфорочной плите, наконец ставит воду и уходит умываться. Душ не спасает от внутренней непонятной дрожи, вибрирующей, кажется, глубоко внутри, почти неприятной — и медитативная варка кофе от нее не спасает тоже. Антон Павлович даже, против собственных правил, прибавляет газ почти до максимума и варит кофе быстро — потому что стоять на месте, ожидая, пока коричневая пена уплотнится и бесконечно медленно подастся вверх, совершенно невыносимо.  
Взяв чашку, он возвращается к ноутбуку и стучит по тачпаду, пробуждая технику к жизни.  
В почте его ждет новое личное сообщение от Sandro93.  
Дрожащая внутри струна взвизгивает и замирает.  
Антон Павлович обжигается первым глотком кофе, с тоской смотрит на пустую пачку из-под сигарет, выкуренных вчера, и открывает сообщение так обреченно, будто в нем наверняка содержится обвинение в предосудительном поведении и растлении несовершеннолетних.  
«Почитал твой жж, — пишет Сандро. — Прикольный ты чел. Слушай, а чем тебе Витя Пелевин не угодил?»  
Этот вопрос оказывается для Антона Павловича настолько неожиданным, что ему приходится самому заглянуть в свой блог, чтобы понять, о чем спрашивает Сандро.

Почти год назад, в очередной раз решив, что иногда нужно делать записи, чтобы блог не был совсем уж пустым, Антон Павлович выжал из себя несколько абзацев по поводу романов Пелевина — тогда как раз то ли ждали выхода его новой книги, то ли обсуждали свежевышедшую, и, к недоумению Антона Павловича, о Пелевине говорили даже на кафедре. Он коротко записал свои соображения и мгновенно забыл об этом посте — тем более, что комментировать его так никто и не пришел.  
Теперь Антон Павлович перечитывает его, оживляет в памяти и пытается подобрать слова, чтобы еще раз написать то же самое, но иначе — вопрос, так или иначе касающийся русской литературы, обеспечивает ему привычную твердую почву под ногами, и в итоге Антон Павлович, увлекшись, пишет сообщение, почти превышающее лимит в десять тысяч знаков. Отправляет его, бегло перечитав, а потом перечитывает еще раз и приходит в ужас: ему кажется, что все сказанное им звучит так высокомерно и назидательно, с таким пренебрежением и скрытым осуждением, что любой поклонник Пелевина — а мальчик, судя по тону, относится скорее к поклонникам, чем к противникам — будет как минимум раздосадован и вряд ли захочет продолжить общение.  
Антон Павлович успевает расстроиться, насмешливо укорить себя за въевшиеся в подсознание преподавательские манеры и даже испытать облегчение, решив, что все к лучшему, и если общение прекратится, то он, по крайней мере, будет избавлен от чувства вины — а потом в почту падает новое сообщение.  
«Хотел ответить длинно, потом решил спросить, у тебя аська или скайп есть? — пишет Сандро. — А то я не люблю ЖЖ-шную личку, неудобная».

Антон Павлович торопливо запускает мессенджер, чтобы посмотреть номер аккаунта: ICQ у него есть, но пользуется он ею редко, предпочитая писать письма. Однако сейчас его предпочтения не имеют значения: внутри снова вибрирует тугая струна, подталкивая его к действиям, и сейчас ему есть, чем заняться.  
Через пару минут после того, как он отправляет письмо, в трее начинает мигать сообщение о новом контакте.  
«хай, — пишет Сандро, едва получив авторизацию. — ну вот, так как-то привычнее.))))) я тебя ни от чего не отвлекаю?»  
«Нет, нисколько, — набирает Антон Павлович непослушными пальцами. — Я готов к беседе».  
Сандро в ответ ставит длинный ряд смайликов, заставляя Антона Павловича заподозрить, что он сказал что-то не так.  
В окне сообщений видно, что Сандро что-то печатает, и Антон Павлович неподвижно ждет, глядя на монитор и пытаясь собрать мысли в голове. Нужно придерживаться того легкого тона, в котором он написал первое письмо, нужно скрыть разницу в возрасте, нужно воздержаться от предоставления действительно личной информации… Зачем это нужно, Антон Павлович не слишком хорошо понимает, но собирается именно так и поступить.  
Окно мигает: Сандро, видимо, печатает быстро, потому что Антон Павлович получает три абзаца текста, ответ на свое письмо о Пелевине. Сандро излагает мысли связно и грамотно, возражает внятно и корректно — но смысл сообщения все равно ускользает от Антона Павловича, рассыпаясь на отдельные буквы и слоги. Только сознательным усилием ему удается заставить себя вникнуть в написанное и сформулировать ответ.  
Они перекидываются репликами какое-то время — судя по таймингу сообщений, не менее сорока минут, но для Антона Павловича эти сорок минут растягиваются в одну бесконечную звенящую в ушах секунду. Потом вместо очередной реплики Сандро вдруг ставит зевающий смайлик и пишет: «вообще я тут слабо соображаю, засыпаю уже. я к тебе еще стукнусь потом, оки? договорим».  
«Не вопрос, — отвечает Антон Павлович, едва замечая, что подцепил эту фразу от самого Сандро. — Только я по ночам сплю. :-) Но вечером буду в сети».  
Сандро ставит еще один смайлик вместо ответа и уходит в оффлайн.  
Антон Павлович откидывается на спинку стула, чувствуя себя почти таким же выжатым и измотанным, как когда-то после первой в жизни прочитанной лекции.

Из всей следующей недели Антону Павловичу запоминаются только вечера: по вечерам он общается с Сандро. Лекции и семинары проходят мимо его сознания, почти неизбежными чаепитиями на кафедре в промежутках между лекциями он ловко манкирует, уходя гулять по набережной, к мосту Лейтенанта Шмидта и на другую сторону Невы, через площадь Труда к Новой Голландии. Гуляя, он не замечает ничего вокруг, не чувствует промозглого мартовского ветра: он прокручивает в голове недавние разговоры, вспоминает периодические шутки Сандро, цитаты с башорга и ссылки на демотиваторы, которыми тот иногда разбавляет их беседы, и придумывает, о чем они будут говорить вечером. Эти выдумки почти бесполезны: разговорами чаще всего управляет Сандро, болтая о чем попало — о книгах, о фильмах, о каких-то своих приключениях; то и дело Сандро пытается расспрашивать собеседника о том, чем тот занимается и чем интересуется — и Антон Павлович тщательно дозирует информацию, стараясь не врать, но и не рассказывать ничего, что позволило бы его опознать в другом месте сети или в реальной жизни. Он говорит, что работает редактором — он действительно подрабатывает редактурой в одном из городских издательств, и это позволяет ему сводить концы с концами достаточно безболезненно; он говорит, что больше любит Карелию, чем Крым или, тем более, Турцию и Египет — и это тоже правда, хотя в Карелии он последний раз был несколько лет назад; он почти честно называет любимых писателей — Набокова, Замятина, Воннегута, Сэлинджера — однако, почти не задумываясь, выкидывает из списка Бунина, Толстого, Тургенева и еще с десяток имен.

Каждый вечер ему хочется спросить, с чего вдруг Сандро завел привычку болтать с незнакомым пользователем по вечерам, неужели ему не хватает всех тех друзей, которые комментируют его посты, с которыми он путешествует и проводит время в клубах, о которых он временами рассказывает забавные истории — но каждый вечер Антон Павлович малодушно удерживается от этого вопроса, объясняет себе, что восемнадцатилетним подросткам зачастую кажутся важными и интересными любые новые контакты, что нужно радоваться, что мальчик общается со взрослым разумным человеком и разговаривает не о наркотиках и пьянках, а о действительно интересных вещах. Каждый вечер Антон Павлович пересматривает заново все сохраненные в отдельную папку фотографии Сандро, и ему постепенно начинает казаться, что за репликами и смайлами в аське слышны интонации, видны короткие рассеянные улыбки, что Сандро здесь, почти рядом с ним, сидит на тахте, болтая ногой и дергая за угол подушки, и рассказывает все подряд — и о свежепрочитанной ерунде, и о каких-то бессмысленных разговорах с приятелями, и о том, что его радуют приметы близкой весны.

Пару раз Сандро предлагает выпить пива или слазать вместе на крышу, и эти предложения заставляют Антона Павловича холодеть и замирать. Ему не хочется встречаться с мальчиком: в этом совершенно нет смысла, Антон Павлович заранее знает, как все произойдет — для начала Сандро смутится, обнаружив, что его собеседник старше, чем ему, возможно, казалось; потом они будут мучительно искать темы для разговоров, вспоминая то, о чем так легко болтали в аське, и выжимая из себя какие-то огрызки мыслей по уже обсужденным темам. Может быть, они действительно выпьют пива в каком-нибудь пабе, глядя на пену в стакане, на плакаты на стенах паба, на беззвучный футбол или хоккей по телевизору, и с облегчением попрощаются возле метро. На этом их общение закончится.  
Поэтому Антон Павлович отговаривается от предложений занятостью, перенося предполагаемую встречу на неопределенный «другой раз», когда он «слегка разгребется с дедлайном», и каждый раз с болезненной горечью ощущает, что это внезапное странное приятельство рано или поздно подойдет к концу, так и не превратившись ни во что другое.  
Во сне он по-прежнему видит оживающие фотографии.  
Так проходит неделя.

В очередной понедельник Антон Павлович машинально читает очередную лекцию и собирается домой. Он заходит на кафедру за пальто и зонтом, и завкафедрой Эмма Сергеевна встречает его подозрительно ласковой улыбкой.  
— Антошенька, — начинает она, и Антон Павлович окончательно понимает, что его ждут какие-то неприятности. — У вас ведь сегодня больше нет лекций? Вас мне сам бог послал.  
Когда бог посылает что-нибудь Эмме Сергеевне, он обычно забирает это у кого-то еще. Поэтому Антон Павлович, ожидая продолжения, смотрит на завкафедрой без всякого энтузиазма.  
— Люсенька, Людмила Сергеевна, в больнице с инсультом, — начинает причитать Эмма Сергеевна, — вот только сейчас мне муж ее позвонил, говорит, стояла на кухне, жарила яичницу, да как осядет…  
— Эмма Сергеевна, — осторожно начинает Антон Павлович, переступая с ноги на ногу возле двери.  
— Возьмите ее журналистов, Антошенька, — завкафедрой подтягивает к себе расписание, мгновенно переходя на деловой тон. — Второй курс. Я посмотрела, с вашими часами они не пересекаются.  
Антон Павлович вздыхает и прислоняется к косяку.  
— На зарплату это повлияет, вы не думайте, что за «спасибо» придется. — Эмма Сергеевна уже водит карандашом над таблицей. — Так я вас вписываю?  
— На журфаке? — на всякий случай уточняет Антон Павлович, смиряясь с неизбежным.  
— Там, там, — кивает Эмма Сергеевна, — вам и по пути будет.  
— И когда они? — Антон Павлович подходит к столу.  
— Сегодня четвертая пара, — Эмма Сергеевна быстро пишет на клейком листке номер аудитории на журфаке и время лекций. — По четвергам вторая. И в апреле там семинары встанут, но с вашим расписанием мы их утрясем.  
Антон Павлович вздыхает еще раз, забирает у Эммы Сергеевны листок и уже собирается уйти, но потом спохватывается.  
— А что у них сейчас?  
— Сегодня двадцатые годы, — Эмма Сергеевна хмурится. — А подробно лучше у них самих спросить. Журналисты все-таки, не наши.  
Антон Павлович вздыхает в третий раз и уходит с кафедры.

До четвертой пары еще час, и он успевает пообедать в одном из факультетских кафе — до первой линии, на которой находится факультет журналистики, идти не более десяти минут.  
Антон Павлович не любит читать лекции незнакомым группам, и начало года для него каждый раз каторга — это уже потом он запоминает своих студентов по именам и лицам, знает, от кого чего ждать, а на кого вовсе не рассчитывать. Теперь ему предстоит взять совсем незнакомую группу, да к тому же не филологов, да к тому же уже испорченных Людмилой Сергеевной — по мнению Антона Павловича, «Люсенька» одним своим видом могла бы отвратить от русской литературы даже Белинского, что уж говорить о современных студентах.  
Все это так расстраивает Антона Павловича, что он даже забывает на этот час о Сандро — и только подходя к факультету журналистики, вспоминает, что как бы там ни было, а через полтора часа лекции он будет свободен, пойдет домой, а вечером в трее вновь замигает желтым входящее сообщение.  
Входя в аудиторию, Антон Павлович улыбается.

Он так поглощен мыслями о предстоящем вечернем разговоре, что привычный набор действий совершает машинально: кладет на стол плоскую сумку с бумагами, вешает на спинку стула пальто, рассеянно слушая, как разговоры в аудитории затихают, сменяются вопросительным молчанием — видимо, студенты еще не в курсе, что их преподаватель в больнице, и появление незнакомого человека их удивило.  
— Меня зовут Антон Павлович, — начинает он, вынимая из сумки блокнот и ручку и выкладывая их на стол, — легко запомнить, если вам знаком Чехов. Однако моя фамилия Чирков, и вот ее запомнить уже сложнее.  
Он поднимает глаза на студентов, чтобы привычно поймать несколько улыбок, несколько недоуменных или равнодушных взглядов, предварительно отметить тех, кто сидит, уткнувшись в телефон, или смотрит в окно, или выглядит так, будто вот-вот уснет, несмотря на то, что пара четвертая, а не первая.  
Солнечный луч пробивается сквозь немытое стекло аудитории и выхватывает золотисто-русую голову в крайнем ряду у окна — как прожектором, на мгновение кажется Антону Павловичу.  
Сандро щурится, глядя в окно, и рассеянно улыбается, ловя лицом призрачное тепло весеннего солнца.  
Антон Павлович чувствует, как секунды, шурша, скользят мимо одна за другой. Студенты ожидают продолжения, и он берет себя в руки.  
— У Людмилы Сергеевны инсульт, — говорит он чужим голосом, — и я буду заменять ее, пока она не поправится.  
Кто-то из девушек изображает беспокойство, но в целом группа реагирует на сообщение равнодушно. Ничего другого Антон Павлович и не ожидал.  
— Сейчас я попрошу вас представиться, — тем же непослушным голосом говорит он, — но это не значит, что я сразу вас всех запомню. Если вы будете любезны на следующей лекции сесть на те же места, что и сейчас, это облегчит мне жизнь. Давайте начнем от двери.  
Студенты поочередно представляются, кто-то привстает, кто-то машет рукой, не вставая, кто-то улыбается, кто-то называет имя и фамилию механически. Антон Павлович не менее механически делает пометки в блокноте.  
— Александр Зарецкий, — называется Сандро, когда до него доходит очередь. Он роняет слова лениво и небрежно, едва подавив зевок и даже не попытавшись встать. Представившись, он сползает на стуле еще ниже, вытянув под столом ноги, и явно собирается пропустить дальнейшее мимо ушей. Солнечный луч все еще путается в его волосах.  
Нужно читать лекцию.

Антон Павлович привычно выделяет взглядом нескольких человек, которых назначает своей аудиторией; выясняет, о чем шла речь на предыдущих лекциях; несколько минут тратит на то, чтобы рассказать пару анекдотических случаев из соответствующего периода, а тем временем сообразить, о чем и как говорить дальше, — и от исторических анекдотов плавно переходит к «Живому слову», к литературным кружкам двадцатых годов, к расколу, поделившему поэтов и писателей Серебряного века на политические лагеря. Через полчаса Антон Павлович с облегчением понимает, что большая часть группы его внимательно слушает.  
Сандро по-прежнему смотрит в окно.  
За четверть часа до окончания лекции Антон Павлович предлагает задавать вопросы. Вопросы предсказуемы: девушки интересуются творчеством и личной жизнью Ахматовой и Цветаевой, молодые люди — политической ангажированностью Маяковского и Блока. Антон Павлович отвечает, рекомендует дополнительные материалы, старается, отвечая, предоставлять поводы для размышлений и новых вопросов.  
Сандро лениво вскидывает руку.  
Антон Павлович механически кивает ему.  
— Я хотел спросить, — неторопливо говорит Сандро. — Вот все эти поэты… Они ведь были не самыми хорошими людьми, да?  
Антон Павлович выражает лицом сдержанное недоумение.  
— Писали друг на друга кляузы, — так же неторопливо поясняет Сандро. Антон Павлович мимолетно удивляется: ему казалось, что Сандро должен говорить быстрее и эмоциональнее. — Сдавали своих детей в детские дома. Или спихивали на родственников. Когда такое обычные люди делают, их все осуждают. А талантам, значит, можно?  
Антон Павлович пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, есть ли у вас такой предмет как этика, — спокойно говорит он, — но должен заметить, что этические вопросы никак не связаны с вопросами литературного наследия.  
— Да русская литература почти вся об этических вопросах, — парирует Сандро с насмешливым укором. — Все решают, кто виноват и что делать. А сами такие же, как все.  
Антон Павлович засовывает руки в карманы брюк, отведя в стороны полы пиджака, и проходит туда-сюда перед столами студентов. Группа молча ожидает его ответа.  
— Да, писатели и поэты — такие же люди, как простые смертные, — медленно говорит Антон Павлович, глядя в немытое окно. — Но от того, что сами они не безгрешны, написанное ими не теряет в цене. Вопрос не в том, как жили они сами, вопрос в том, как будут жить те, кто прочтет и поймет то, что они пытались сказать.  
— Это идеализм, — после недолгого молчания говорит Сандро.  
— Он имеет право на существование, — Антон Павлович улыбается и снова пожимает плечами. — На этом лекция окончена, но, если пожелаете, можем вернуться к этому вопросу в следующий раз.  
Аудитория наполняется шорохом и шепотом, а потом и более громкими разговорами.  
Антон Павлович устало садится за стол и начинает собирать свои вещи.  
Несколько девочек подходят к нему, чтобы поблагодарить за лекцию и смущенно узнать, долго ли будет болеть Людмила Сергеевна. Антон Павлович сдержанно выражает надежду, что ее здоровье быстро придет в норму, и девочки скучнеют. Когда в аудитории остается всего несколько человек, перед столом Антона Павловича останавливается Сандро: сумка висит через плечо, куртка перекинута через сумку, на футболке принт с Че Геварой и надписью «Че за дела».  
— Извините, если мой вопрос был некстати, — вежливо и опять неторопливо говорит Сандро. — Но я действительно не понимаю… — он не договаривает, покачивается перед столом из стороны в сторону, будто сумка то утягивает его вбок, то отпускает.  
— Вам не за что извиняться, — откликается Антон Павлович и делает еле заметную паузу, будто вспоминает имя. — Александр?..  
Сандро кивает.  
— Эти вопросы так или иначе интересуют всех, кто вообще склонен задумываться о морали и этике, — говорит Антон Павлович монотонно и размеренно, надевая пальто и закрывая сумку-портфель. — Но в сущности, ответ на них каждый находит сам для себя. Кто у вас закрывает аудиторию?  
Сандро растерянно моргает.  
— Я закрою, — говорит полная высокая девочка, которая стоит возле своего стола и явно ждет, пока все уйдут. — Я староста группы.  
— Спасибо. — Антон Павлович кивает. — Тогда всего хорошего и до встречи.

Он торопливо уходит, почти сбегает — ему кажется, что Сандро собирается еще что-то спросить, но не успевает. Антон Павлович спускается по крутой лестнице, выходит на Первую линию и направляется к Среднему. Солнце скрылось за тучами — низкими, но уже не по-зимнему рельефными и объемными, — и ветер продувает линию и прохожих насквозь, заставляя натянутую внутри у Антона Павловича струну дрожать и звенеть. Он шагает против ветра, почти не замечая его, и вспоминает с мучительной яркостью все, что успел заметить — хотя на лекции, казалось, вообще не смотрел в сторону Сандро.  
У Сандро изгрызена или треснула нижняя губа, у Сандро блеклые, еле заметные веснушки на переносице и щеках, у Сандро узкие длинные кисти рук с аккуратными ровными пальцами, выступающие косточки на запястьях, выступающие ключицы над круглым вырезом футболки, взлохмаченные пшенично-русые волосы, а глаза бликуют зеленью на солнце и становятся серыми, когда свет тускнеет.  
В жизни Сандро еще красивее, чем на фотографиях.  
Антон Павлович сжимает зубы и тихо то ли стонет, то ли выдыхает, представляя, какими невыносимыми станут теперь его дни и вечера, — и вдвойне невыносимыми будут понедельник и четверг. Может быть, Сандро решит, что на лекции к заменяющему преподавателю ходить необязательно, малодушно надеется Антон Павлович. Может быть, ничего не изменится.  
Кто-то дергает его за рукав. Антон Павлович оглядывается.  
— Я окликал, но вы не услышали, — говорит Сандро и улыбается. — Это из-за ветра, наверное. Вы зонтик забыли.  
— Спасибо, — шевелит губами Антон Павлович и забирает зонт.  
— Вы к метро? — Сандро сует руки в карманы куртки. — Я еще хотел спросить, можно?  
— К метро, — кивает Антон Павлович, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как избавиться от невыносимого мальчишки. — Спрашивайте, Александр.  
— Да можно «Саша». — Сандро пристраивается рядом, жмурится от ветра, хлопающего воротником его куртки и рвущего волосы, покусывает сухие клочки кожи на нижней губе. — Антон Палыч, а вы Пелевина читали? А то я тут недавно поспорил с одним человеком, и мне теперь интересно…  
Вот теперь он говорит торопливо, глотая некоторые окончания и то и дело коротко улыбаясь, как будто позабавленный собственной спешкой — так, как Антон Павлович и представлял.  
Антон Павлович медленно кивает и вопросительно смотрит на Сандро, стараясь не рассмеяться от нелепости ситуации.  
— Ну, этот человек говорил, что Пелевин компилятор. — Сандро хмурит лоб, вспоминая. — И что он жертвует сюжетом и конфликтом в угоду желанию высказывать спорные или вторичные максимы. — Сандро морщится. — И что ни один из его героев не развивается, потому что служит просто декорацией для авторского голоса.  
— А вы сами что думаете? — машинально спрашивает Антон Павлович, пользуясь надежной преподавательской лазейкой, позволяющей потянуть время и сформулировать ответ.  
— По-моему, Пелевин гений, — убежденно говорит Сандро. — Потому что как там что бы ни было с сюжетом и героями, а своевременно сказать то, чего еще никто не говорил, тоже важно.  
— Вы рассуждаете как журналист, — Антон Павлович невольно улыбается. — Своевременность и уместность важны для публицистики.  
— А для литературы что, не важны? — Сандро даже повышает голос от искреннего недоумения. — Вот Пушкин, он же тоже — ну… Занял пустое место. Первый сделал то, что никто до него…  
— Вы приводите пример, Саша, или сравниваете Пелевина с Пушкиным? — Антон Павлович чувствует, что увлекается беседой. Они сворачивают на Средний, и ветер перестает нападать так яростно. Теперь можно даже не повышать голос, чтобы нормально разговаривать.  
— Я не сравниваю, — Сандро встряхивает головой. — Просто… Так значит, вам Пелевин тоже не нравится? А почему?  
Антон Павлович уже собирается ответить, когда его вдруг обжигает холодом беспокойство: если сейчас он повторит собственные тезисы, приведенные в том письме, Сандро может догадаться, что его вечерний собеседник, безликий редактор, знакомый ему только ником и номером аськи — одно лицо с преподавателем истории русской литературы. И тогда с вечерними разговорами можно будет попрощаться.  
— Нет, почему же, — медленно начинает Антон Павлович. — В каком-то смысле вы правы: Пелевин действительно говорит то, чего не говорил никто до него — и говорит это так, что читатели начинают повторять за ним. Среди современных русскоязычных писателей он, пожалуй, единственный, кому это удалось.  
— Если не считать Лукьяненко, — добавляет Сандро со смешком, показывающим, что сам он Лукьяненко равным Пелевину не считает.  
— Да, пожалуй, — Антон Павлович невольно отвечает усмешкой. Они улыбаются друг другу с видом людей, определивших в собеседнике человека своего круга.  
— Вот взять, например, «Дженерейшен Пи», — начинает Сандро — и всю оставшуюся до метро дорогу сыплет цитатами, взглядом и улыбкой приглашая Антона Павловича присоединиться и поддержать игру в общие культурные ценности. Сперва Антон Павлович только кивает с серьезным видом, но потом неожиданно обнаруживает, что большая часть цитат ему откуда-то знакома и он вполне в состоянии заканчивать те из них, которые Сандро обрывает на середине фразы.  
Перед станцией метро Антон Павлович замедляет ход.  
— Вам не в метро? — разочарованно спрашивает Сандро, уже собравшийся вспомнить очередную цитату.  
Антон Павлович виновато разводит руками.  
— У меня тут еще дела, — зачем-то говорит он вместо того, чтобы сказать, что живет чуть дальше, на Четырнадцатой линии.  
— Жалко, — искренне замечает Сандро. — Но спасибо вам, а то я уж думал, что совсем неправ. Тогда до четверга.  
Он улыбается благодарно и с симпатией и легко срывается с места, устремляясь к лестнице, ведущей внутрь станции. Антон Павлович машинально кивает ему вслед и медленно идет дальше по Среднему, краем глаза наблюдая, как Сандро смешивается с негустой толпой, втягивающейся в двери Василеостровской. Он чувствует себя выжатым как лимон, и таким же кислым.

Придя домой, он ложится спать и проваливается в серую муть без снов. Из дремы его выдергивает тревога: он смотрит на часы и понимает, что уже поздний вечер — Сандро наверняка уже в сети. Что-то изменилось, чувствует Антон Павлович, машинально включая ноутбук и так же машинально отправляясь на кухню за чаем, пока тот загружается. Что-то изменилось, и неизвестно, удастся ли сохранить невинное безобидное удовольствие от этих безличных разговоров теперь, когда он знает, как Сандро выглядит в жизни, когда он разговаривал с ним, шел с ним рядом, когда они улыбались друг другу — как едва знакомые, но чем-то приятные друг другу люди.  
Когда из комнаты подает голос запущенная теперь на автозагрузку аська, Антон Павлович едва не обливается чаем.  
«Ты сегодня поздно :-)», — пишет Сандро.  
«Задремал», — поясняет Антон Павлович, усевшись за стол и поставив чашку с чаем подальше, чтобы не опрокинуть на клавиатуру.  
«Не занят?» — Сандро продолжает что-то писать, не дожидаясь ответа. — «Помнишь, мы говорили о Пелевине? Я сегодня поговорил тут с одним типом, он наш препод. Русскую литературу преподает между прочим! И он сказал, что…»  
Антон Павлович трет руками лицо, читает сквозь раздвинутые пальцы пересказ собственных слов и беззвучно смеется — сухо и невесело. Потом опускает руки на клавиатуру.  
«Ну, если уж препод так сказал», — быстро набирает он, надеясь, что избежит необходимости спорить сам с собой, — «то ему виднее».  
«Ты что, обиделся что ли?» — спрашивает Сандро после паузы. — «Я же не к тому, что он умнее тебя».  
К тому, к тому, думает Антон Павлович, но отвечает другое.  
«Нисколько не обиделся :-)», — пишет он, — «А что ж ты его раньше не спросил?»  
«Да раньше у нас другая тетка была», — беспечно поясняет Сандро. — «Она, наверное, ничего позже «Поднятой целины» не читала, что ее спрашивать. Заболела, этот ее заменять пришел. Жаль, что не насовсем».  
«Интересно рассказывает?» — с каким-то болезненным любопытством уточняет Антон Павлович.  
«И это тоже», — туманно отвечает Сандро и больше ничего не пишет.  
«Не понял :-)», — после паузы пишет Антон Павлович.  
«Да не важно», — коротко бросает в ответ Сандро и замолкает опять.  
Антон Павлович делает несколько глотков чая, смотрит на окно мессенджера, надеясь, что Сандро снова начнет что-нибудь печатать, но Сандро молчит.  
«Что-то личное? :-)» — спрашивает Антон Павлович, не выдержав, и тут же представляет, как звучал бы этот вопрос, если бы был произнесен вслух. Ему становится неловко.  
«Вроде того», — еще один короткий ответ и снова молчание.  
Антон Павлович допивает чай, глядя на пеструю занавеску на окне.  
«Извини, что лезу не в свое дело», — пишет он наконец. — «Может, тогда сменим тему?»  
Сандро присылает смайлик — только смайлик, без единого слова.  
Неужели, вдруг думает Антон Павлович, неужели он сообразил, что я и… и я — это одно и то же? Но как?..  
Он лихорадочно перебирает возможные варианты. Разве что ник «Энтони», но, в конце концов, Антон — не такое уж редкое имя. Номер аськи Антон Павлович никогда не давал никому из коллег и никому из студентов и не указывал в своих «официальных» профилях.  
Его общеизвестный ЖЖ выглядит и оформлен совершенно иначе.  
Никакой информации, позволяющей легко определить, что Антон Павлович Чирков и Энтони — одно лицо, в сети нет.  
Неужели одного разговора о Пелевине хватило, чтобы…  
Антон Павлович не успевает додумать мысль: аська снова сигналит.  
«Слушай», — спрашивает Сандро. — «А вот скажи честно, ты гомофоб?»  
Антон Павлович вздрагивает от неожиданности. Ну и способ сменить тему, думает он потом и улыбается собственной нервозности.  
«Нет :-)» — отвечает он, а потом добавляет. — «Мне все равно, кто с кем, если по согласию».  
«Угу», — непонятно откликается Сандро и продолжает что-то печатать. — «В общем просто он мне понравился».  
«Кто?» — глупо спрашивает Антон Павлович и смотрит, как в окошке появляется ответ:  
«Да препод этот, кто же еще».  
Антон Павлович молчит, глупо и нелепо задержав руки над клавиатурой. Он чувствует себя так, как бывает, когда падает со стола посуда или переворачивается с плиты сковородка с жареной картошкой: понимаешь, что уже все случилось и ничего не исправить, но мгновение, пока упавшее летит к полу, тянется долго, бесконечно долго. Надо что-то ответить, чтобы не спугнуть Сашу — хотя, может быть, стоило бы промолчать, удалить контакт из аськи, удалить его ЖЖ из френдов, забыть все, кроме фотографий.  
«Значит, ты по мальчикам :-)» — игриво и глупо отвечает Антон Павлович и мгновенно чувствует отвращение к собственной пошлости.  
«Я по всем)))))» — без обиды откликается Сандро, а потом добавляет — «Просто он симпатичный».

Надо это прекратить, думает Антон Павлович, глядя, как в окне аськи одна за одной появляются строчки: он узнает о себе то, что никогда не хотел знать — нет, конечно, хотел, но и предполагать не мог, что когда-нибудь узнает. О том, как он выглядит, какой у него голос и как он улыбается — «сдержанно и слегка смущенно», вот оно как. Антон Павлович поддерживает разговор, приободряет Сандро, но на всякий случай пытается намекнуть, что пытаться завязать с преподавателем более близкое знакомство — опасно и некрасиво, университет не для этого, да и, может быть, Сандро просто увлекся разговорами о литературе… Сандро называет его занудой, извиняется, присылает смайлики, спрашивает — «ну общаться-то я с ним могу, а?» — и на это Антону Павловичу возразить уже нечего.  
Разговор он заканчивает совершенно разбитым. Теперь он уверен, что понедельники и четверги, когда он читает замену журналистам, будут еще хуже, чем он ожидал.  
В этом он не ошибается.

На лекциях Саша Зарецкий теперь не дремлет и не смотрит в окно: он смотрит на Антона Павловича, задает вопросы, рассуждает вслух и словно старается спасти всю остальную группу от внезапных опросов и неудобных задач. Кажется, вся остальная группа так и думает, студенты косятся на Сашу то с благодарностью, то с недоумением. Антон Павлович заканчивает лекции, покрытый испариной и почти раздраженный.  
После лекций Саша ходит с ним до метро.  
По вечерам Сандро рассказывает в аське своему приятелю Энтони про своего препода Чиркова.  
Антон Павлович с нетерпением ждет, когда Людмила Сергеевна наконец выйдет из больницы, но прогнозы, говорят, неутешительны. Его собственные прогнозы катастрофичны, и он начинает размышлять об увольнении. Или тоже о больничном. Или о самоубийстве. Хотя это, пожалуй, все-таки лишнее.

В очередном разговоре по дороге до метро он случайно проговаривается, что живет здесь же, неподалеку — и когда Саша беспечно и весело напрашивается к нему в гости, Антон Павлович не находит сил отказать. Это плохо кончится, говорит он сам себе — и отвечает: пусть плохо, лишь бы кончилось.  
Войдя в квартиру и избавившись от куртки и ботинок, Сандро восторженно осматривает его — их с мамой — библиотеку, трогая самые тяжелые и темные книги с каким-то опасливым уважением. Антон Павлович почти успокаивается от этого зрелища — необъяснимо, иррационально — но потом Сандро с улыбкой оборачивается к нему, и тошнотворный ужас накатывает вновь. «Чаю?» — сипло предлагает Антон Павлович, и Сандро с энтузиазмом кивает.  
Они пьют чай и разговаривают о Набокове и Льюисе Кэрролле. Потом Антон Павлович спрашивает, не хочет ли Саша есть, и оказывается, что поесть Саша не отказался бы, поэтому Антон Павлович варит пельмени, смешивает к ним соус из томатной пасты и сметаны с солью, перцем и набором специй. Они едят пельмени и разговаривают о Паланике и Сорокине.  
Потом за окном становится совсем темно, и Сандро вдруг хлопает себя по лбу и вытаскивает из кармана джинсов телефон.  
— Минутку, я сейчас, — говорит он извиняющимся тоном и начинает быстро бегать большим пальцем по клавиатуре. Пока он сосредоточенно что-то набирает, Антон Павлович может разглядывать его совершенно безнаказанно, — и увлекается так, что когда в комнате, на давно забытом ноутбуке, подает голос аська, он от неожиданности роняет ложечку.  
— Прошу прощения, — растерянно говорит он и выходит из кухни, пытаясь сообразить, кому он мог внезапно понадобиться, если Сандро здесь. Вероятно, это спам, решает Антон Павлович и склоняется над ноутбуком.  
«Я сегодня буду поздно :-)», — пишет Сандро. — «Я тут в гостях у А. П.!»  
Антон Павлович на секунду каменеет в неудобной позе, а потом, еле сознавая, что делает, набирает две буквы — ок — и отправляет ответ.  
Он уже собирается выключить аську, когда приходит еще одно сообщение.  
«ну привет», — пишет Сандро.  
Антон Павлович слышит шорох за спиной. Очень медленно выпрямляется и еще медленнее поворачивается.  
Сандро стоит в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку и держа в руке телефон.  
— Круто, — говорит он без всякого выражения.  
Антон Павлович ловит себя на желании сказать с интонацией неумелого актера из скверного сериала: «Я сейчас все объясню!» — и молчит. Объяснять ему нечего.  
— А я тебе доверял, — говорит Сандро. С интонацией неумелого актера из скверного сериала. — Ну, я пойду?..  
Он разворачивается и бредет в коридор, рассеянно стукая углом телефона по стене.  
Антон Павлович идет за ним.  
— Что это было вообще? — Сандро ожесточенно дергает за шнурки кроссовок, затягивая их так, что они вот-вот лопнут. — Какого хрена?..  
— Стечение обстоятельств, — жалко и безнадежно бормочет Антон Павлович, с каждым словом проникаясь все большим отвращением к себе. — Я думал, что ты… Что вы… Александр! — в обращении у него неожиданно прорезается преподавательская интонация, и это звучит так глупо, что Сандро давится злым резким смехом, кашляет, качается на месте и, не удержав равновесие, с размаху садится на коврик возле двери, так и не выпустив из рук шнурки.  
Антон Павлович убирает руки в карманы брюк и ждет, пока Сандро соберется и уйдет. Сандро выпрямляется, сдергивает с вешалки куртку и замирает на мгновение, смотрит исподлобья, словно собирается что-то сказать. Антон Павлович тоже смотрит — как сквозь челку мерцают искрами глаза, как Сандро стискивает губы, покусывает нижнюю. Как он приоткрывает рот и набирает воздух в легкие.  
— Мудак ты… Энтони, — говорит Сандро.  
И отворачивается, чтобы щелкнуть дверным замком.

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, Антон Павлович садится прямо в коридоре на полочку для обуви и задумчиво рассматривает свои пыльные тапки.  
Надо съездить к маме на кладбище, наконец решает он. А то как-то совсем нехорошо выходит.


End file.
